magerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Eisha Rein
Eisha Rein is your typical standard mage with a keen interest in the human body, the heart in particular. She spends most of her time either locked in her room performing "experiments" or outside with friends. The true reason for her stay in Fyr'st is a mystery to her but the pendant she wears is a constant reminder that it is for someone near and dear to her heart. Appearance Normal Appearance Eisha is especially tall for her age with asymmetrical blonde hair and red eyes, which were originally grey before using magical eyedrops. Her basic outfit is a long-sleeved marigold dress with a small white capelet draped over her collar area. The ribbons in her dress are woven in the middle and at the bottom of the dress, tied into a bow at the end of each line. She also wears a ribbon-tie around her neck in a very loose and messy fashion which hides her ruby pendant. Underneath her dress she wears pale tights with white button-up boots over them. Special Appearances When she ages due to the magical air in Fyr'st, her hair grows down to her waist while her bangs stay in the same asymmetrical cut. Her eyes narrow and her skin seems to color to a darker tan. The outfit she wears is primarily the same color except instead of a dress and capelet combo she wears a long-sleeved shirt with white shorts. If she reaches her prime, age 20, her height will be around 5'10''.'' When she de-ages her hair is cut neatly into a short bob and her eyes return to their normal grey color. Her skin pales to an off-white while she shrinks down to 4 feet. Her outfit depends on the age she is forced into, but anything before the age of 10 is essentially a common lolita outfit. Mage Form In her mage form, Eisha dons a red, short-sleeved two-piece shirt with swirl markings, a skirt, and boots. She wears white gloves which cover up to her elbows, and white tights that end at the top of her thighs. A belt wraps around her lower waist and is mainly there to provide a holding place for her grimoire. Her scarf manifests it self from the book as it is literally made up of ink. The only item that crosses over from her normal appearance is her ruby necklace. Personality She is, generally, a very bubbly and eccentric person that doesn't know the meaning of personal space, often giving nicknames to strangers upon their first meeting. Eisha is a mysterious girl who would rather talk about others instead of herself, encouraging the other party to tell tales of their lives and experiences while hiding her own; if prompted her own stories are generic or already known amongst the general public. Beneath it all lies a S/M nature that stems from her own interest in the living and the dead, causing her to involuntarily "borrow" blood samples of the injured or even experiment on her own body should there be a lack of samples. However, her sadism lies solely in the interest and fascination of the human itself as she would never force herself onto someone for her own hobbies. Eisha is a natural empath and easily influenced by the feelings of another. Even with complete strangers she will cry if they cry, feel anger if they're furious, and mostly mimics the feelings of those around her without even meaning to. This usually is the cause for outbursts of emotions as well as doing things at the wrong time in the wrong place because she has no control over her own emotions. You could say that she becomes a bit trigger happy with them a majority of the time. Although she is a bit unstable, Eisha is an outgoing and friendly person overall. Compared to several others, she might come off as a bit overbearing though. Background Eisha was originally born to two well-known scientists in an unknown area somewhere in Germany. Her true name is Natascha Klein which she knows and remembers but her current name, given to her by another, is the one she would rather identify herself with though she doesn't know why. Most of her past is unknown to her, much like everyone else in Fyr'st, and the only thing Eisha "remembers" is that she is missing her other half. Relationships Those without nicknames means she holds them high regard or she doesn't feel comfortable calling them by another name. *Lait *Haku or "That one Bully" *Eon / Bunny *Sion / Pink Ranger / Pink *Kaoru / Cap'n *Kohl / Bro-Kohl-li / Carrot top *Caelen / Eggplant #2 / Purple / Cae *Nathan / Nate / Idiot / Stupid / Meanie / etc *Aelia *Xiang *Blue / Old man *Jun / Nuj / Eggplant *Key *Percy / Poopcy / Perciwerci *Sedric *Sei / Ies *Hertz / Boss *Decibel / DB *Racquel / Cutie / That one girl with the boyfriend *Shang / That one boy with the girlfriend *Demyan / Dem / Demy / Yandere *Meruru / Meru *Lee / Bishounen *Icar / Blue Ranger *Eleonares / Ellen / Leon / Elly *Jean *Lyca / Yellow Ranger *Theodore / Brother Candy / Pinky Abilities/Stats Stats Paper Cut *'Description: '''Pages from her grimoire are magically ripped out to form a weapon and attacks once it is fully formed. It cannot be wielded or held after its materialization as it is formed through magic and doesn't possess a true physical shape. The weapon it shapes itself into has no bearing on its attack strength, whether it's big or small this attack will always do the same amount of damage. The limits of this attack depends on Eisha's magic power only. Inky Bonds *'Description: 'Her scarf unwinds itself from her neck to attach one half on the target and the other half on herself, a tattoo forms in the places where it attaches itself showing a bond has been formed. For the next 5 minutes, Eisha is completely connected to the person who shares the tattoo. *'Side Effect: '''Any past/present/future wounds are shared, meaning if someone kills the target, she too will die and vice versa. This attack does not give her control of the target nor does it give the other control over her. Trivia *She currently holds feelings for Lait and Nathan, though she doesn't quite realize it herself. *Originally Eisha was sketched out to be a more gentle girl who hailed from the Middle East. *Her design is very loosely based on, and inspired by, Nina from Breath of Fire V while her relationship with Rem is loosely based off of Yoite and Miharu's relationship from Nabari no Ou . *She enjoys wearing anything with bows/ribbons and if they're red that's even better. Character Art Designs Eisha.png|Original Character Design Eisha2.png|Old Color Scheme Disphere.png|Disphere Outfit Outfits.png|Other Outfits Category:Standard Mage Category:Female Category:Status: Alive Category:Mage